


As Long as You're Just Standing There (You can Sweep the Floor)

by tisfan



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Gabe makes a mess...





	As Long as You're Just Standing There (You can Sweep the Floor)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> For the Marvel Fluff Bingo, Square: Domestic AU

“Shit-- shit shit shit,” Gabe swore, and Robbie was just about to yell at him for language, when the crash of dishes and breaking glass clued him in to what the swearing was about.

Oh hell, Robbie thought, and he was practically apparating into the kitchen, leaving a smoke cloud behind where his ass had been comfortable in the recliner not five minutes before. “Gabe? Hermano, you okay?”

“Uh--” Gabe said, and his voice had that tight, choked sound to it, like he might cry.

Robbie reached the kitchen, and the scene before him was an utter disaster. It looked very much like Gabe had been unloading the dishwasher, and had dropped a plate into it-- while it was still mostly full.

And smashed the plates and most of the taller glasses. He was surrounded by a spray of porcelain shards and there was a broken piece of plate in his hand. There were a few cuts on his legs, blood slowly seeping through his jeans.

“Don’t move,” Robbie told him. “I’ll get a broom and get you out of here, first.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I--” Gabe gasped a few times, blinked away tears, and then pretended fiercely that he wasn’t crying. Practically daring Robbie to scold him.

Robbie wasn’t sure if Gabe wanted to be yelled at-- treated like a clumsy kid who didn’t do a task right, the way their uncle would have done, which might have made him feel normal. Or if he wanted Robbie to just take care of the problem and not fuss too much, because Gabe was broken, more thoroughly than a stack of dishes ever could be. Fuck, why didn’t they cover shit like this in those stupid therapy sessions that Daisy insisted he attend.

“Well, this is a mess,” Daisy said. She’d come down from upstairs, wearing her fluffy slippers and her finger tucked in a book. She was leaning in the door.

“Hey, man, like--” Gabe stuttered, both trying to go on the defensive, and realizing that yeah, breaking an entire batch of dishes was bad.

“Gabe, have you missed all the times I’ve quaked the house? You got nothin’ on my disasters, kiddo,” Daisy said, easily. “So I got a proposal, and I think you’ll all like it. None of us really liked those dishes anyway. And there’s a sale at the pottery, dishes by the pound. Why don’t we get this all cleaned up, and we’ll go out to the Pottery and pick some nicer stuff. And we can grab street tacos from the food truck on the way home?”

Gabe looked at the mess in the dishwasher. “I can help clean up.”

“Of course you can help,” Daisy said. “Do I look like I plan to sweep up a mess I didn’t make, for a chance?”

Daisy got a small bin and put it next to the dishwasher. “Why don’t you pick these bigger pieces out of the machine?” Robbie wanted to kiss her stupid, the way she so casually took charge of the situation, dismissing Gabe’s concerns. Accidents happened, even to people who were super powered. Being reminded that Daisy’d broken the Christmas tree, that she’d quaked pictures off the wall, all without ceremony, and Gabe was laughing, joking, asking if they might get milkshakes while they were at the Pottery.

She was his _corazon,_ his _cielita_. His whole life, wearing torn jeans and teasing with his brother.

Daisy grabbed the broom out of the pantry, and practically threw it at Robbie, who caught it one handed and spun it like a quarterstaff. “As long as you’re just standing there, you can sweep the floor.”


End file.
